Retry
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Gin apprend la disparition de l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille. Il espère revoir le cuisinier qui a tant fait pour lui. Il veut tout reprendre à zéro.


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda.

Rating : K

Pairing : Sanji x Gin

Ndla : J'avais toujours rêvé de traiter ce pairing. Je les trouve chou ensemble tout les deux. En relisant l'arc du Baratie, j'ai eu le déclic et voici le résultat.

Bêta : ChocOlive. Apparemment je progresse niveau faute. Je ne m'inquiète pas, je vais très vite lui redonner du travail en régressant *sueurs froides*. J'ai dû mal à apprendre de mes erreurs... malheureusement pour elle.

Bonne lecture !

\*/

**Retry**

Il avait été dévasté à cette terrible nouvelle.

Il y avait deux ans, en lisant le grand titre du journal, il avait cru ne pas pouvoir s'en remettre.

Cette vérité ne lui était pas venue spontanément à l'esprit. Il avait fallu au pirate un temps de réflexion, assez long. Ses yeux fixés sur le gros titre, il l'avait lu trois fois.

L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille avait disparu alors qu'ils étaient sur l'archipel Sabaody.

Un éclair. Une réminiscence.

Un grand éclair doré qui avait volé une parcelle du ciel pour la placer dans ses yeux. Un ange de bonté au sourire enfantin. À la bonne humeur qui agissait comme un baume sur le cœur atrophié de Gin.

Il avait chéri les quelques souvenirs qu'il avait de lui. Il l'avait nourri sans se préoccuper de son statut de pirate. Il s'en fichait pas mal. Il avait été ravi de le voir manger, de le voir pleurer de bonheur parce qu'enfin quelqu'un lui tendait la main. Ces cheveux blonds brillants sous les rayons chauds du soleil, ce sentiment d'avoir accompli son devoir qui l'avait rendu aussi fier qu'un gosse. Le pirate ne l'oublierait pas.

Gin avait multiplié les sorties sur les îles où l'ancien équipage du capitaine Krieg avait fait escale. Tout le long de ses deux ans, il avait erré comme une âme en peine. Il regrettait, s'en prenait à lui-même, se demandait que faire à présent. Il lui avait promis qu'ils se reverraient sur Grand Line et voilà que, brutalement, un coup du sort les empêchait de se retrouver.

Il n'avait même pas envie de redevenir Gin le démon enragé. Il avait perdu toute cette rage factice qui lui permettait de tenir le rôle d'homme fort. Face à un homme qui pouvait vous défigurez d'un coup de tonfas, on évitait de le contredire ou de faire dans la bravade. On traçait la route en espérant qu'il ne vous voit pas ou qu'il vous oublie.

Gin n'avait plus goût à rien depuis qu'il avait vu ce cuisinier. Même la nourriture était insipide après avoir goûté la sienne.

Le pirate n'avait qu'une volonté : aller à Sabaody. Il le chercherait, le trouverait, lui dirait… lui dirait…

Le jeune homme se figea, les bras ballants, au cœur de la forêt où il s'était inconsciemment enfoncé. Il leva le nez vers la cime des arbres. En voilà un autre problème. Que lui dire ? Comment agir face à lui ?

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau, dépité. Il ne se projetait pas dans ces romans à l'eau de rose qu'il voyait dans les vitrines de librairie. Rien que leur couverture lui donnait envie de vomir. Que faire pour exprimer ses sentiments à ce cuisinier exceptionnel ?

Il entendit l'un de ses compagnons l'appeler. Il sortit de ses divagations avec réticence et retourna au navire.

C'était toujours la même chose. La même ritournelle.

Une fois en route vers Sabaody, son imagination devenait fertile et il s'abandonnait totalement à ces rêves.

Sanji l'attendant sur une des Groves, lui souriant, la clope au bec. Sanji assit sur un banc, jambes croisées en train d'attendre, de _l'_attendre. Sanji de dos, en train de cuisiner.

Sanji en train de lui sourire, tiré à quatre épingles, une cigarette qui se consumerait entre son index et son majeur.

Sanji. Tout près de lui.

Il avait de quoi en avoir des maux de tête.

Il avait mis deux ans pour atteindre cette île. L'équipage n'était pas pourvu d'un excellent navigateur et Grand Line leur avait joué des tours. Du moment qu'ils s'en étaient sortis et qu'ils étaient là-bas, c'était l'essentiel.

En posant le pied sur le Grove 42, il avait senti son cœur battre la chamade. Secrètement excité à l'idée qu'il soit ici. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le capitaine de cet équipage ait laissé ses membres se disperser aux quatre vents. Gin avait chaque News Co après celui qui annonçait la dislocation de l'équipage. Avec le caractère de ce Luffy, leur passage et leur retour ne serait pas passé inaperçu. Ils étaient forcément cachés.

Gin retrouverait Sanji.

Ils allaient repartir à zéro. Tout refaire.

Effacer le tableau, oublier ce combat. Il n'avait pas pu l'achever, n'était-ce pas une preuve qu'il tenait à lui ? Il se souvenait du désarroi du cuisinier face à son désespoir, à son déchirement intérieur. Sanji n'avait pas su réagir face à cette attitude qui l'avait désarmé.

Il savait qu'il était en vie. Ils se l'étaient promis, ils se reverraient. Cela devait être aussi important pour lui. À ses yeux, Sanji était un homme d'honneur qui tenait ses promesses.

Gin n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête. Tout lui dire, lui montrer qu'il avait eu raison. Il valait mieux que Don Krieg, il avait changé, il avait ouvert les yeux. Il allait aussi le remercier. Sanji lui avait donné une seconde chance, l'avait sauvé, s'était soucié de lui.

Il regrettait d'avoir passé sous silence ceci lors de leur dernière entrevue. Il devait le lui dire.

Gin eut un sourire, songeant déjà à la surprise du cuisinier. De sa joie de le savoir en vie. Il le serait probablement.

Il avait envie de tout lui dire. Ses sentiments, son attirance, son obsession, il saurait tout.

C'était jouer avec sa vie, sûrement, mais tant pis. Plus jamais il ne voulait que son regret le ronge une seconde de trop. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas à la première tentative, il retenterait sa chance.

Gin eut une démarche assurée, aux aguets, cherchant une silhouette familière.

Réessayer de vivre heureux, à ses yeux, passait par ces retrouvailles dans lesquelles il mettait tous ses espoirs.

\*/

J'ai laissé le flou exprès. _Retry _restera un OS. J'aime ce petit ficlet tel quel.

Vos impressions ? Hé oui ! C'est à vous à présent. Laissez une review avant de partir.

Au revoir et merci d'être passé !


End file.
